Sakura Tales I
by AlexsWeber
Summary: A senior High school start his last year of school however; this sutdent is a gamer though he loves games he doesn't like play olds ones repeatedly so he moves on. But something doesn't agree his choice make a endless adventure to appeal changing his life forever.


Sakura Tales I

I wake up from sun's rays hitting my eyes I get out bed Chang and go in my living room staring down streets. As I see people walking I give out a small sigh " life is lonely." I recently moved to a new place and today starts my first day of school. I look at the time " I must get going I don't want to be late ." I grab my stuff and walk my way to school look at the sky " It's a beautiful day out here not cloud In the sky but yet no one to enjoy.

I arrive at my new high school. My mother died of cancer, and I now live with my father, but he never has time to have fun or do something. He is a workaholic, but I can't complain he was only doing it to keep money up, and it helps clear his mind as for me well it's hard. I walk into my class as the teacher introduces me " Class we got a new student coming in his name is Eric now I want you to give your respect for him."

As the teacher sits, he points me to empty desk I walk to it and focus on the lesson. After the first lesson last through the half day the bell rings and I get up till the teacher ask me to see him " Yes teacher? " " Eric my boy I want to stay this school is happy to have you as I was looking at your records you are an excellent student and have great work ethic I hope see best of in my class ." " yes, sir I will. " " Good now go and make new friends and join the club we have a lot to boost up your social. " " Ok sir ."

As I walk out of class, I head to the cafeteria, but as I was walking, I bump into a person we both fall. " I-I am sorry here let me help you." the stranger lets me help as I look it was a girl a shy one I greet her my name. " I am sorry my name's Eric " the girl looks up and sees me but with a smile that I see before but can't remember when " E-Eric. " then I remember in a shock scary way "K-Kyo?" the girl looks and runs. I got scared, but I shook my head and went to the cafeteria. I grab lunch, and I look around for a seat then I see another person seems familiar again it's that Momoko.

As the girl walks by I say her name " Momoko? " the girl looks and gets scared runs off." I am I going crazy I keep seeing anime Girls from Sakura games that I watch. As rest day went by I, walk home " this day was weird I saw two familiar girls that I saw but ran why I don't know*. As I walk, I heard some footsteps behind me but not normal I take a glance, and I see a demon, beast-like creature. However; I stand and shot to the creature " Whatever you bring it on." I throw a hit in the face, but I get in pain "OWW!" the beast gets an angry look, so it gets a chance to attack, but something bright like a sun blinds my sight. Then the creature turns into smoke, and I hear a voice.

" That was very close to him " I hear other in a mean way " SHUT UP! he can hear you we need to leave before. " as light clears I see two girls one happy and one grumpy " ahh he can see us " I speak " who the heck are yo-." then I realized it couldn't possibly be but they look so familiar "Sayaka Hikari?" the girls jump but Sayaka speaks " Hi Eric. " I jump how do you know me. " Well umm, we have known you since you play our game." Hikari punches her " Oofg well we have to tell since he knows. " " So that thing attack was you call a shadow demon. " Sayaka nods "Then what's going on." Hikari speaks "Before my partner speaks what's going on after you stop playing our games something in space were a dimension split causing all games you played breakthrough and now well after that you to have you with them forever " I faint.

I wake in my room on my couch "What happen?" Sayaka and Hikari appeared in front of me " Well you fainted when you told you the reason." " Ah yeah so how come you guys aren't affected? " " Ahh well we are, but we protect you. " Well, that reefing." I get up and grab my laptop Sayaka was couriers " What is that? " I look " Oh this my laptop when I played the games you came out, so I'm looking what games are after me. " Sayaka smiles and then blushes " Um Eric can I watch you? " as Hikari heard she jump " No you don't I want too!" I blush "ah ok sure ."

As they watch me, however; as I was scrolling something went through the screen and grabbed me. "Ahh help me get it off!" Sayaka and Hikari grab me from its grasp. They break me free from its grasp, and I close the laptop immediately. " Yikes! thank you. " I relax, " I think I'm going to get some sleep this been a rough day."

As the next morning rises I get up " ahh what a day I wonder what going to happen today?" I walk to the bathroom I feel steam up against my face and see Hikari she gets embarrassed " ERIC close the door! " I gawk at her "ERIC close the door! " Sorry, my bad." I close the door. I walk into my room and change then I go downstairs and see the girls. "Good Morning Eric. " " Morning Sayaka and Hikari ." " Eric do you want me to make breakfast. " " No!" " Aww plz. " " No don't forget I played your game so I know why. " " Let me do it instead. " I walk in the kitchen and make waffles. I finished and put on the table " Dig in. " they dug in and smiled I clean up the plates. " Are you ready to go to school." They smile and get ready.

I walk out until I saw two girls one I saw and slowly backup then trip. It makes a noise then girls take notice and move forward. Suddenly they speed up till they check up and look at me with a smile one speaks " Hello Eric longtime no see. " " Ahh K-Kyo? " I look at other " R-roes? " Rose smile " Yes? " " Uhh what are you going to do to me? " they both smile " You coming with us." as they about grab me Sayaka and Hikari show up " ERIC!" They ran to me and went in front " YOU'RE NOT TAKING HIM AWAY FROM US!" They transform into their guardian angel close with there weapons.

Rose speaks" I guess we are going to fight how going to take him. " Sayaka " Bring it on!" all four girls spread and draw their weapons. Hikari first strikes rose, and she strikes back as Kyo brings out her electric wipe. Kyo strikes as Sayaka pulls her arrow and fires at Kyo. She doges and whips her shirt then her shirt falls I look try not stare at, but I can't stop then her shirt re-generate as they continue to fight. However; as I was watching something behind me sneaks and grabs me with its leg by the neck " Ahhh help me! " Hikari hears me " ERIC " she swings a big hit knocking off her balance, but Kyo sees and wipes Hikari down.

As I was getting kidnapped I was sued. The person grabs me and drags me to others Sayaka sees other tries fire, but a dimension opens taking me, rose, and Kyo. Hikari got up "I am not given up!" she runs and grabs Sayaka on the way to dimension as they get close the dimension closes, and girls make through taken them into the void. " Hikari what is this ?" " I don't know it's like a time window! " the rest Rose Kyo and other arrive in their own time. I slowly come back seeing five girls looking at me one spoke "We got him, but we got a tail on us." another girl goes to a machine and changes something so that they don't get to me however they break through the dimension before the change was made. As they enter they got knock out both of them, I heard Rose voice "I will tie them off." then I go unconscious.

I hear some voices "What should? We have to deal with those other two we only need Eric." another " I'm thinking don't rush me! " Mmm." the girls heard my noise and walked to me and saying. " Wake up Eric. " I slowly open my eyes seeing five girls, and I remember there faces " Wahh why are you so close Kyo to me. " Kyo smiles " Well you were waking from your knockout, and well I wanted to be the first one. " as Kyo finished she grab my hand and drag me to entertain certain leaving Hikari and Sayaka tied. As we went to entertain place, Kyo throws me on the couch and she started to undress. "Oh no I forgot there much more sexual desire after re-enter their realm." "Now we are alone from others now let start what we didn't finish. " I get scared " Uhh. " as Kyo gets closer to me, but then the door swing opened and a voice called " KYO! you get away from him he is mine! " I look over seeing Rose.

" No, he's mine! " Rose runs and grabs her arm pushing Kyo off of me. However; she takes off her clothes except for her bra and her shorts then she sits in front of me. " Now that troublemaker is gone now my turn. " Kyo gets up " HEY not fair! "she runs to Rose grabbing her. "This was going to be bad," I say to myself.

As Kyo and Rose battle to see which one who was going to have fun with me another voice came " That's enough you too !" I look and see Michel coming in for a rescue. Michael didn't bother me, yet she only separated Kyo and Rose " LISTEN YOU TWO YOU'RE COMING WITH ME! " Michel grabs them and takes them away. As for me I fall on the couch with fear and look at seining "Uhg not these girls they will do anything in the time window to get my attention." I keep looking but I head door open I get scared, and a voice speaks " My my Eric you haven't Changed. " I hear footsteps getting closer to me and voice started looking down at me " Bu-bunny?! "

"Aww you miss me. " she bends letting her breast dangling " Ahhh-." Bunny smirks " I know you miss me most. " she swings more " You miss these hmm?" " I..I ahhhh. " " So shy hehe, but shame you can't touch these yet till we get rid of your unwanted guests." I jump " No bunny don't you-. " bunny walks out and locks the door " Oh no! "

In the time window room Hikari wakes and yells " Sayaka wake up! " she kicks her partner's leg Sayaka jumps " OWW! Really!? " " Yes we are tied up and who knows what things they're doing to Eric. " Sayaka gets back on guard " No they don't I won't let them. " " Yeah but we need to get out these ropes. " Hikari reaches for her sword and slices through ropes and get up as for Sayaka she stands and brings her bow out ." Where is he we need to find him to get out of here? " " I don't know look around. "

As I lay in the room trying to adjust to what happened, but as I'm adjusting the door unlocks I jump in fright. " Oh no what are they going to do now? " the door opens and stands there is Michel " Hi Eric. " with a smirk " M-Michel!? " " Aww you do remember me. " walks in forcing me to corner making me sit in the chair. However; she trips over the chair, and she is on top me. " How I miss you, Eric. I miss your heroism, your sweet personality, and those gawking eyes. " she smirks " Now it's time for that kiss. " she puckers her lips to kiss me until?

"MICHEL!" she looks up sees Rose and Kyo " Right in a good moment. What do you want? " Rose spook " The other girls are gone. " Michael gets up in anger " How can you not do a simple job you were supposed to keep an eye on them! " As Michael yells I felt something cold around me and on my shoulder I look and see Akain the fox spirit she put the finger on her lips to tell me to be quiet she grabbed me to take me down I let out a pain Michel hears it she turns around " No get him!" Hikari heard my pain grabs Sayaka and she runs fast also see the girls. " Hey!" the others look and get rammed spreading them apart. Hikari and Sayaka run and grab my leg, but get pulled into Akian's portal. Michael gets up and shouts " We had him! " she looks at girls and points to them.

"The time window tomorrow no excuses! So you two girls get some rest I'm going to be up all night to pinpoint his destination. " the girls do what they are told. As for me, I go through a realm scared, but I see my guardian angels there I smiled lightly at them unfortunately as we enter the dimension the girls fly miles away from me. As I see them flying away, I feel a painful thump it knock me unconscious leaving me with Akian. A priest sees me laying there " Bring him in here you and your friends don't want him getting cold now."

Akian stands while holding me " Yes priest. " she brings me in and gently places me down gently kiss my head. " Let him rest now Akian I will let you know he bout to wake." Akian nods then disappear the priest looks at me. " Glad to have you back Eric it's been hard when you left us. " Hikari and Sayaka crash lands into the snow. Hikari gets up so does Sayaka " We need to find him before any more people can then take him away from us also keep him. " " I know Sayaka now let's fly and look for a town he probably in one of town's here." Sayaka nods and flies with Hikari.

I began to wake up as so I wake I see the priest " What happened? " the priest smiles " Glad that you're awake Eric you crash into the ground with Akian making you unconscious. I look around and see the shrine I was in " I have miss this game with its beauty, atmosphere and I remember now it's the Christmas one." I smile " Glad to hear that, however." the priest sits next to me " After you stopped paying game Akian was sad lonely but never give up knowing you would come back. Right as she was about to give up, she felt something in the spirit realm that was not normal. " something pop up in my mind. " The dimensions split!" " Correct than Akian smile as she felt your spirit, so she went to different dimensions to find you until she the right one." I smiled.

" Hey priest can I see Akian now? " the priest smiles" Of course you can." he calls out "Akian he awake!" Akian appeared to smile with happiness that I know of. She ran to me and hugged me close " I miss you so much, dear ." I hug back " I miss you too, and I don't want you to be alone anymore ." she smiles with tears of joy "Oh dear." she smiles " I have some friends that want to see you after you were gone for a long time." " Let them in. " Akian smiles and brings them in.

As I look at old friends that Akian brought in, I remember their faces. " Itsumi and Santa. " the girls smiled brightly run to me making fall back lightly. " Ouf." Itsumi goes to my lips and kisses them " Eric I miss you most. " I blush, but I kiss back Itsumi smiles Santa hugs my body.

After the reunion, the rest of the girls stand except for Akian who was nuzzling me showing off that I am her's, but the rest girls make her get off of me. " Now remember Akian we all need to spend time with him now. " Akian sighs let go of me then Itsumi grabs me, and she takes me " Now my turn. " Hikari and Sayaka still flying around then they saw the town. " there let's try that town. " " Ok. " the girls fly on the top building looking for me.

Itsumi and I went shopping trying to catch on what we miss after. Time went by so Itsumi and myself to my apartment. I put stuff down, and Itsumi smiles then nervously say something. " Um, Eric it was fun spending time with you. " I smile " Me too Itsumi. " " Um can I spend the night here? " " Of course. " she smiles hugs me and then kisses my lips I kiss back.

Next morning I wake to see Itsumi hold me I smile kiss her head and I hear " Eric don't forget your promise " smiles " I won't " I slowly get up, and Itsumi wakes " morning " Morning " I go to kitchen and make pancakes I finished and hand them to Itsumi " here she smiles " thanks, Eric " " No problem ". Hikari and Sayaka look till they see someone claiming my apartment building " Hikari look " she looks " let's fly above the building and see a girl in Santa clothes. As we finished eating I clean up and Itsumi goes and take a shower. I finish cleaning till I hear knock on my window " yup just right on time " I go open window and Santa falls in " hi Eric ready for my turn with you " " yeah but wait I got tell Itsumi " I go to bathroom and open door and see Itsumi naked " do you ever knock " " my bad you still haven't changed haven't you Itsumi " " of course not only to get your attention most " she smirked " yup and I can't stop looking anyway I going out with Santa now see you soon " " yup " as I close the door I heard Itsumi voice " I going to need up my game " I smile and go to Santa " well I'm ready now let's go I hold Santa hand she blushes and holds back. We walk out building Sayaka looks on another side "I found him Hikari." she runs to her partner " wow " " is someone worried" she smirks Hikari blush " no... I want to get him before more do " " right but that little late he is out with someone now" " What " she sees Santa and me. I felt something weird but I ignore it and continue walking " Hikari did you saw that he felt us near " " yeah but why her " " is someone jealous " " i... I " right as she continued a time void appeared " Sayaka look " she points " ah no we need to get to him before they do " they fly As I walk Santa lens on my shoulder and we enjoy view but as I heard some crash noise " ah no " " Eric is everything ok " " yeah let's continue "smiles and walk to store " wow this awesome so many clothes " " yeah " I pick out some clothes out. We finished shopping " that was amazing experience " " yeah it is "I look up and see my guardians fly, and I smile " it beautiful day " " yeah it is " we both went to a bench and sat Santa went closer to me and lay on my shoulder I was about to blush, but instead I kiss her head. We went back to my apartment Itsumi was gone, and Santa left. The next day I got up and stretch " these days were the best but now begins compilation for my attention. I heard double knocks " I wonder who that is " I open the door "oof " I look and saw Sayaka and Hikari holding me and kissing me " Eric we miss you so much we tried to find before more take you away" " well your little late but not in bad way anyway I heard a crash yesterday and that means Kyo, Rose, Bunny, and Michael found me" they nodded" great now we all got to be on guard now two try keep them away from me and let me continue I don't want the other girls to be hurt during Christmas or something bad may happening " they both nod " anyway so what you two girls want to do no-" as I was finishing I heard knocking on widow " Eric help me " excuse myself Hikari and Sayaka I need to grab Santa " *let Competition begin* " I told you take door " " sorry I panic again" I open window and Santa falls on floor and gets up " thank you Eric so I have something for you " then I heard a himf " " what was that " " o sorry Santa this is my two guardian angels Hikari and Sayaka " " o nice to meet you are you close Eric like me " they both blush and say " yes" " Eric I thought Akian is your guardian " " no there a difference between them and I will explain more till we are together with the rest they want to know who they are so yeah you go and get Itsumi while me and two get Akian " " ok " Santa waves her wand and disappears " so on world " the girls rush to me holding my arms to get more attention on who we walk to shrine " Akian where are you " I hear ruff noise behind in bushes and she appears runs to me and brings me down and kiss me " I miss you dear " o god I hope they didn't hear that too late " hey get off him " Akian looks and gets off " Eric who are they" " ahh there my guardian angels " Akian gets little anger " But I am your guardian " the girls get surprised I look at them " she my guardian spirit" the girls get jealous to see their rival than themselves right as they going to say I heard " Eric i got Itsumi " I get out of Akian grip and stand and I see them both and I see Itsumi reaction on other too " Eric who are they " " there my guardian angels Hikari and Sayaka I will explain " " plz do " I explained how i was before then start new school meet two then how I met my angles then how I got taken by others then been rescued by Akian I came here everyone was surprised expected Hikari and Sayaka " yeah " I sit down and all girls comfort me I smiled hold them in my arms they all smiled till somebody walk in front of us then split into two one spoke " my my Eric what do we got here " other " it looks like separate Harm " I look oh no then something hit me with electric pulse and dragging me to them Hikari and Sayaka see them and pull their offense " you're not take him away this time rose and Kyo " " make us he going to be with us forever " Hikari gets angry and strikes on rose as for Sayaka she fires a bow at Kyo and she blocks it but gets pushed far. Rose swings her sword at Hikari but blocks and hits her " you not going to get him this time " "o really " she makes a motion setting someone as it did someone jumps land tall and pushes rest of girls away from me Hikari and Sayaka look " NOOO" but Akian stands and defends me " come one bunny girl " " this just too easy " bunny wipes her leg hitting Akian but strangely vanish behind bunny hitting her " ahh you dirty cheeky fox " Akian smirks but stands at hult when bunny touch her ears and slowly falls and fainted " not to smart fox " bunny ran with me on singles for time window which in sky open and sucking me away as for Rose hits Hikari far and Kyo wipe Sayaka lose her balance and both ran to window and window closes. I wake in a room when all girls look at me " Welcome back Eric " they all smile " uh" girls smile and hug him close I lightly smiled that they were being nice than fighting which was going to have fun with me." So how much did you miss me " they all smile with a grin" a lot more than your others have? " Oh that's not good Kyo sands up " I want to have him first " Rose beg differ " No me I want him first " as they were fighting Bunny and Mizuki didn't bother me yet Michel intervenes " No both of you will have time with him so will I but let's Eric decided on who he wants to take " They all stare at me " uhh " who should I chose Michel, Kyo, or Roes " I would choose Kyo " Kyo smiles wide " yeah told you now let's go she grabs my hand and drags me to elevator "

Hikari, Sayaka, and Akain get up exhausted way and pain way they all met rest as Itsumi and Santa hold themselves and cry " We lost him again " as the others join them hold on to each other "now how are we going to get him now he gone " Akian speaks " not exactly I can grab him from the spirit realm but we got to wait two days till they are inline " Hikari and Sayaka sands up " Akian can you take us to our world we need to get extra help to defend Eric" Akian smiles sure she grabs there hands and goes in spirit realm while Itsumi and Santa wiping. Kyo and I are relaxing in the elevator " so how did you find me both times " Kyo smiles " well first when you bumped into me and ran off I told others have that I saw you and brought rose and bunny to take you. The second it took Michel a long time to pinpoint you." " o wow you guys really miss me " Kyo smiles and gets closer " yeah we really did, and we won't let you leave our site " the elevator stop, and we got off and went shopping for new clothes for Kyo and me. After shopping spree " hey Kyo let's go to GameStop " " Oo yeah let's " I grab her hand and enter the gamer store " what game would you like to get " " I..I don't know you pick Eric " I smile " ok " I pick out two games " Here Kyo call of duty Black ops III and The Division " Kyo smiles " yes " I smile and pay them and we head back " thank you for choosing me first Eric " " It's no problem, and I think I can beat you in Black Ops Three" Kyo smiles " no you won't " " well we have to see won't we " she nods and gets closer to me holds my arm I blush and smile I slowly kiss her cheek Kyo blushes. We arrive back and brought my stuff into my room and helped Kyo in her room and bring new games in room I look at the clock " hey Kyo I gonna make dinner for you guys " " ok don't take long I wanna play " "I know, but you can't rush perfection " I walk to the kitchen and bump into Rose " o sorry Rose her " I lit her up she smiles " thanks did you, and Kyo had fun " yeah we did " " that's great "she sighs " hey don't be sad I am here now and you will spend the day with me don't worry " she smiles " good so what up to " " well I going to make dinner for all you " " aww can I help " " of course " me and Rose walk to kitchen " so what are going to make " I smile " well spaghetti" " that's going to be good I woke on sauce" " ok I got noodles and meat " I put water in pot and meat in skillet I start moving the meat to brown. I start boiling noodles and keep moving meat. Everything ready I pull noodles in bowls and meat as Rose puts sauce in I pull out serving tray and put bowls in " thanks Rose " I kiss her cheek she blushes " no problem Eric" I bring trays with me " here you go Kyo " " thanks " I go to Michel " here you go Michel " " thanks Eric " I go to bunny and hand to her " thanks Eric " I give to Mizuki " thanks Eric" " no problem you two " I walk out and hand the last bowl to Rose " here you go " " thanks Eric " I smile " no problem " I grab mine and head to Kyo. I enter the room " ready now " "you know I am " " good " I start the game. Hours went by and Michel walk-in "I think that's enough you two time get some rest " " right Michel good night Kyo " I kiss her lips and go to my room and go and lay on my bed.

The next morning I woke with Michel at my face " good morning Eric " " Morning Michel " come out bed we got things to do today " "ok " I get up and change and walk with Michael as I enter room and Michel looks at me smirk " uhh what do you want from me Michael " " I just want to do is to wipe your memory of others and focus on us "smirks " uhh " Michel get close pushing me down on couch and bends over me with smirk as she gets closer she brings her breast on my face and squeeze them. A click on door open " MICHEL " " what now rose " " what are you doing with him it's supposedly my turn to spend time with " " o well too late for that " rose pushes her off and grabs me " as Michel was pushed she hit something and it cause the time window activates and a vortex pulls me away from there grips and I get sucked in through time and landed face first on beach and go unconscious. " Michel why did you have to do that " " well not my fault you took him away we won't have this problem. Akian felt something she gasped and was a relief now it's much easier now. As I lay in the sand couple of girls walk by and saw me. I slowly recover and sit up when I saw two girls look at me. Oh no it's Ayumi and Momoka " hi Ayumi and Momoka " the girls run to me and pile over me " Eric we miss u " " I miss both of you " they both got up Ayumi speaks " where have you been " " ahh I have been... " you haven't been with any other girls " " Y-yes " I close my eyes Ayumi get angry but Momoka intervene " now Ayumi don't get angry we couldn't reach him" Ayumi thinks " yeah I can forgive you this time " I smile with relief I get up and hold there hands " now what are you two were going to do today " they smile " well the beach " " that sounds great " walks to spot I look out sea " ahh I miss this view " they smile " come in water with me Eric " Momoka grab me, and we went swimming, and Ayumi join us and splash water each other. We finished went back to the beach " I miss having fun with you guys " they smile. We arrived at the hotel I sit on the bed trying to figure out what has happened over the four days. First I was enjoying school until I saw two people both ran but one told others, and the other is unknown I probably should ask sometime. After school, I walk back and saw a demon beast then my guardian angels protect me told me what happens. The day after I was walking until Kyo, Rose was there to grab me eventually they did until a sexual activity spike in them then I was grab and transported to Akian, Itsumi, and Santa. Kyo and Rose spotted me and end up back in their hands but to there normal selves till Michel try to get me to forget, but I got stuck in the time window and ended up here. I need to rest. Three hrs went by then I felt something warm up against me I look and saw Ayumi holding me, and I smiled as I see her then went back to sleep. Next morning I wake slowly and still see Ayumi. I gently move her from my grip and stretch and look out off the deck. I heard a little voice " mm plz don't let go Eric " I blush little then go back to bed and let her hold me. Couple hrs went by and Ayumi wakes " Morning Ayumi " she blushes " M-Morning plz don't tell me you saw everything " I nod " You Fo-" hold on there Ayumi don't speak too loud or Momoka hears you " Ayumi goes silent then speaks " did you like Eric " I smile "of course I did Ayumi " she blushes and smiles " did you like it " she nods " it was great um Eric could we do it again " I smile sure but don't forget your agreement with Momoka cause if you don't it can cause supination and if she notices she will fight to be on top again" she nods " good, but you should go back to your room before Momoka notices you're not there " " alright Eric " she goes in room I get up and change then I hear the door open * I guess Ayumi got back in time before Momoka woke * I turn around "good morni-" I Momoka holding Ayumi " Eric plz don't tell me that Ayumi slept with you in bed " uhh yes " Momoka has sad face but smiles back up " well I going to up my game hope you are prepared Eric " she walks in room and changes. We arrive at the beach but since early she been to bring me closer to her then Ayumi, but she grabs me back. Momoka wanted to play volleyball and Ayumi agrees the net set up and start to play. As there were playing go back and forth till I stop looking at Momoka " ahh " " MOMOKA stop taken Eric attention off you " " no he all power I need to keep winning " " I don't think so " the volleyball ball comes in her hands hits it and miss guide it "Eric watch out " wha-" the ball hits my face and makes me unconscious. I wake seeing both of them looking down at me Ayumi speaks " I am sorry Eric " " it's fine " I sit up " you need to have more control over the ball do doesn't go out control " Ayumi nods " I will find ball " I go through Palm trees and see the ball ahh Then I heard a twig break I look and see nothing * must been animal * I walk out till I heard it again I look nothing * ahh no that fox it's up to something * I keep going and made back * here the ball I pass back to Momoka " thank you Eric now one more round Ayumi " " Ok " the round past and as usual Momoka wins but I comfort Ayumi she smiles and puts her arm on my close to her's and Momoka does the same. We arrived back at hotel Momoka was exhausted not as much as Ayumi though Momoka went to sleep as for Ayumi and me she took a shower and went to sleep also, but I stayed up to star gazing and lay down then heard some twigs brake more but oddly * a person who breaks twigs brakes one but I heard six and couple more o no I slowly turn my head to the woods and saw two things sparkling then goes away * must be my guardians* than I felt vibration I look at my phone it was text from Ayumi " where are you " text back " I went star gazing sorry I didn't tell you " " it's fine, but you're still going to be punished " * this going to hurt *" ok I heading back " I put my phone away then I saw three figures in front of me * Oh no * figures move closer I back up but hear more * I am so dead * they all move closer I start to run in middle get around them and run to hotel look back and breath heavy I walk in the room and saw Ayumi and Momoka waiting for me * o yup punishment * " sorry about that I got to stop for ten minutes " you didn't tell us that you were star gazing " but- " " no talking divine punishment " wait- " I feel two sold pillows hit me making me unconcious for rest night. "Ugh my head " I get up and see note" morning we went to beach hope you enjoyed your nap" " well at least there at beach. As I walk to the beach I look around making sure someone grabs me after last night I arrive to see them relaxing in sunlight I join them. They looked " morning Eric " " morning you two how did you guys sleep " " we slept fine " " that's good " than Ayumi ask " Eric what have you been doing after you stop playing with us ?" I was shocked " ok then I tell you after I stop playing I was sad to do that because I left my childhood friends out in the game I moved to others like different versions Sakura angles, Sakura Santa, Sakura swimming club and well time Tesla " I look down * oh no * " Eric what's wrong " " nothing really I just remember something" " o ok so what happen after you stop playing them " " ahh ummm how should I say this " as I was about to answer I heard noise in back us and jump from behind us and said " He met us " * oh no not now * we all turn around, and Kyo flings her wipe and brings me closer to them then a rush of wind came, and three people came down hitting ground I look and see Hikari, Sayaka, and Yuzuki * oh this can't get better * rose walks up " well looks like you two have any there teammate" Yuzuki grinds and pulls out here weapon " are we here to talk or to fight on who grabs Eric " bunny shows " well this won't be easy one " Rose sends the first strike but block by Yuzuki and Hikari hits rose back Kyo fires her whip and strikes at Yuzuki hits her, and reflex Ayumi and Momoka run to me " that's why after I stop playing something happened caused dimension to split into my world than to your world all fighting to keep me " they were shocked and tried to break me free. Then I felt something " girls hold me now don't ask " without hesitation they grab me and a time stutter hit cause time stop Ayumi and Momoka were scared " it's fine for now let's get going " they slightly smile I stand and grab their hands and move somewhere far from battle " this good spot ok what happened there a time Studer hit stopping time for bit " " how did you know " " well this * I move my hand and time sparks from it * yeah I have time powers " The time studer stop. The battle rage on till Michel calls Rose " Rose Eric gone " " no he can't he* looks and doesn't see * he not here why is that " " A time Studer hit he couldn't be gone far go find him and grab him " wait why didn't affect him " " he has time powers it's long story now go we can't afford to lose him to them" Michel leaves Rose contacts rest and follow her " why are they running he right * Sayaka looks * he not there go the after them " the rest run. " we need to split so they don't reach him " they split. Kyo gets struck by Sayaka bow bunny runs faster but stop from Yuzuki Rose looks back but keeps going she sees him and gets closer I look and time run fast away but hits something really hard make me of balance and crash to ground my guardians see me and run to me protecting from them. I slowly get up but as I am rose see my body fidgeting " TIME STUDER " the girls run to hold me before the studer hits they break through and grab me before time Studer hits and everything went black. " that was close one Michel we got him " " good now let's go before time Studer stops " the time window opens and leave " the time Studer stops the girls get up in pain and looking for me but don't " they got him we need to Akian to go in there realm". They all shove off. I slowly wake " ugh my head this just never gets any easier" I look around and see rose in front me " hi Eric miss me " " of course I did how can I miss a cute beautiful girl like you " she blushes " aww well we still haven't spend time yet " " yeah " I get up and reach for her hand " where would you like to go rose " well I was think the store I need new recipes " I smile "alright " we walk to elevator and go up. " you guys really really love me by do anything to grab me " Rose blushes " yeah we do your kind, brave, caring, and well cute to all of us " I blush and smile "thanks " the elevator reaches top and me and rose walk through town. We go through building after building to grab some recipes and ingredients " wow this going be some busy days and I will help you " Rose smiles " thanks Eric now let go " we go to elevator and entered rose gets close and kiss my cheek " thanks for helping me pick " blushes it's no problem" we arrived and drop stuff in kitchen and rest in Rose room " umm Eric can you stay for bit more " I blush " yeah sure " I sit on her bed she moves closer and lens on my shoulder " Eric why did you leave us " " well I wanted try some new things out and enjoy them but with you and rest others you face trying to get to me it's really different well in my world I am alone all time" looks down " what about your friends " " I do have friends but they're busy and have no time to talk only in school " she wraps her arms around me " don't worry I am here and rest are here with you " smiles " yeah " I get up "good night" rose " good night " I walk to my room then I felt a hug around me I look and saw Kyo " I here too Eric " smiles thanks good night Kyo" " good night " I walk in my room And lay on bed and fell asleep. I wake up " well I think I have some alone time for now " I get up and bring my laptop out and open it " let's go through steam to see what next I will be visiting " I look through list " Sakura angles, Sakura Santa, Sakura beach , Time Tesla and Sakura swimming club so next thing I will be visiting will be Sakura swimming club oh no " I heard knock at my door and close my laptops " come in " the door opens and it's bunny " morning Eric did you sleep well " I look " yeah I slept well you " bunny gets close pressing her breast against me " I slept good " Michel walks by see me and bunny " bunny don't bother Eric " bunny looks " o why not are you jealous that you not near him " Michel blushes " y-yes now just leave him " " fine I be looking for you * kisses her lips and send flying to me * " Thanks Michael " " you're welcome so what were you doing " " I was just on my laptop "I open my laptop and feel Michel arms around me " yeah I was looking what places I visited * points * I visited Sakura angels were you guys fight to grab me * scroll down * Sakura Santa where you met Akian fox spirit that drag me to here* scrolls more * to Sakura beach were that huge battle fighting and when I express my time powers and the time studer and now you guys Time Tesla were you guys are" Michel was shocked " wow so were your next place " I point to Sakura swimming club in nervous way " there this were everything accelerates if something happens I will be drag to there and it won't be easy to get me there" " no it won't we make sure that you stay with us so that never happens" Michel kiss my cheek and walks out " are you coming or are staying " "I going to stay " " alright then " the door closes the something pops on screen I haven't noticed a message boxes to the limit I open and see all conservations from everyone from each game " how can miss this o that's why wow I am idiot* I look through * "wow they really miss me and I miss them too I turn off laptop and close it walk out. I look around rooms of each girl Kyo enjoy games I got her, Michel tinkering to make sure nothing grabs me away , bunny doing leg exercises * him that how she got them* I heard something " Eric will be Mine " I laugh quietly and move to Rose try new skills. I go to swimming pool enter it " ahh I miss smell of chlorine I change and go swimming. As I practice, I see the girls watching " really you four if you want to swim with me then change and join me " as I said that Kyo and Rose change while bunny and Michael continues. As I wait I see them in their swimsuits I couldn't help myself but look " you look cute and sexy in those " they blush " thanks Eric " they join in. After while of swimming I relax on wall Kyo, and Rose join me and hold my arms close * Best thing today * I look at them then look at pool enjoying view and smell of chlorine Michel walks in pool " time to get out take break " " ok Michel everyone got out I was walking with girls till I forgot my towel " you girls go head I will check up I grab my towel till something grabs my mouth and takes me and says " don't be scared I got you Eric" I look and see Sayaka " what how did you get here " " Akian " she moves away wall show portal were Hikari was wait till she couldn't wait longer she lungs to grab me but Sayaka stops her but pushes me away and " Rose notice and runs to me " Eric are you ok what happ-" as Rose was going finished Sayaka fires her bow and hits her into water the noise caught every one attention and ran with their weapons they arrive and see me on ground and rose floating " Whoever you are show your selves " Sayaka, Hikari, and Yuzuki sands Kyo get furious " You will never grab him away " Kyo first strikes then bunny then Michel fight Yuzuki strikes at bunny as Sayaka fights Kyo and Hikari stands fights Michel " why you doing this we want him for us " " because we want him as well" swings her sword and Michel kens her in stomach and runs after me but stop by Sayaka Arrow and runs to me but loses balance from Kyo. I slowly see what going on but I saw Akian she grab me and drag me to portal but doesn't succeed after Kyo wipe knocking out there grasp I accelerate speed and full speed in other dimension. Sayaka, Hikari, and Yuzuki runs for it close portal so others don't go through and they try find me " No No No where is he" " Sayaka there " Yuzuki points and they all go after me but dimension closes causing everything accelerate higher.

I wake in apartment * what happened *I look around and then some memories reappearing * Oh oh no not here * I look out and see it's night * well lucky it's night I need to rest * I lay in bed and look at ceiling * well I haven't spent that much time with them let's hope they don't go accelerate or recognize me * I slowly fall into sleep. I wake with sunrise I get out bed and put some clothes on and walk out * I got to admit this dimension is beautiful in its way but compared to others well it's hard to pick favorite by all hard work the girls tried to reach me and I fall into their arms and love everything about it * I walk into the high school then I stop and look around schoolyard and see them Hiroki and Meiko I grab my shirt and walk through but accidentally bump into Meiko " I am sorry " she looks at me with a long stare * I am so dead * " it's ok " I walk away with nervous then Hiroki speaks " have we met before " I stop and look back and run " Hey " they run after me * I am screwed * I run through school and hide among crowds " Hiroki we need to go to class it will be impossible to find him now " " fine " they darted off I breathed with relief " and go to class. After class I walk downstairs * that was clos-* before I finished I hear footsteps two of them I look and see them and they see me I run but get stop by them I try to retreat back but stop and began to close me in and they grab me " ok who are you and why did you run " I close my eyes " I-It's me Eric " they both are shocked " E-Eric is it really you " I nod and try to escape they grips " Where have you been and why did you run away from us " " ahh it's a story that you don't want to know " " I escaped them and run fast I can away from them * they not going to give up to know truth and they will do anything to break me out * I run out school and sit in back Alley. Hikari, Sayaka, and Yuzuki wait for Akian to let them go find me Akian returns " we can go but we have to wait but we can see " she moves her hands and portal shows me " why is he there and why does he look scared. Other dimension Michel found the time but rest can't go till Rose is ok " girls" they all walk in time laboratory " I found him " she opens time overview seeing what rest are seeing. I get up and look around and walk " this not going to be good if I keep this up and let me exposed to them I am so violated " I look at sky's " plz get me out of here plz " the girls react " why does he want to get out there " Michael " well Eric was showing me what he went through and at end he got nervous and scared when he said this one" Akian " we don't know but we can infer that he is scared of this realm than others " we need to grab his computer and play the game to understand why " Santa steps up " I will get it " . Michel suggested the idea also and they play. As I walking around Meiko sees me and runs to me I noticed but I couldn't run I was trap " now that you have no were run now tell me everything " " fine " I told her everything I went through and told her about the others "so that how I end up here in fear cause I remember what you will do to me " Meiko stops and thinks " Eric you know you could have told us they ending up like this cause I got punished you meet me after school at pool Hiroki won't be there tomorrow " she walks off Kyo keeps watching me same for Sayaka, Akian, Itsumi, and Santa. I arrived at home and go to bed " this going to be bad " I fall asleep and rest stop. Michel brings the news of why I am afraid and scared of this dimension " this dimension goes too far in a sexual way than ours. They do anything to grab his attention " girls were shocked " we need to get him out there soon" Kyo cuts her off " we can't till Rose is fine and better we need her to keep Eric in our hands but without her the others will take him easily" That true Kyo how much longer will Rose be ready " " maybe in week depend on her healing rate " " ok then you girls practice new ways to defend and grab Eric cause from this dimension it's going to be hard one to grab him I will keep eyes on him and you girls can also just remember to practice " they nod. As for others Santa brings my computer and puts it on as they look they get the same reaction but Santa has different ones based on her innocents "this way too much for him that why he so scared from those girls and by my looks there not going to give him up easily and they will do anything until one them is his first " Itsumi gets a reaction " h-his first I want to be his first " " we'll all do especially the others but it's going to be hard we need to wait longer and practice more to grab him and defend him " they nod " good now get some rest you will need it " . In Dimension I am I wake up * it's time for day * gets nervous chill * well let's get to it I hope isn't that bad * I go and get ready and walk to school. The morning classes go by and time hits for swimming I go in swimming pool and see Meiko waiting for me " I am here " " good you came now for you punishment " I get nervous " you got swim fifteen laps " alright " I get in water and swim forty minutes past I finished " such exhausted " Meiko walks front " well you shouldn't have run " " sorry just a reaction " " it's fine now you're here that's all for today go change " I get out and head to locker room * that what I am afraid * changes and walks out walks to home I saw Hiroki * hope she didn't notice me * I continue to walk till I heard footsteps follow * yup she did and there no point running cause she will out run me * I stop and Len against wall as I predict Hiroki caught up to me " you didn't run this time " " yup cause you will out run me " she smiles with a little grin " o now I caught up to why were you still at school did Meiko got to you first " yeah and told her everything and I will do the same* I tell her what happen and how I got here * Now you know " when I told her she got little angry at me then got grin * this not going to be good * " well come after school again tomorrow in swimming pool I tell everything there " I nod and she let me continue walking * this not going to end well. Next day I wake and take shower and go school *good today Friday i won't be punished till Monday.* other dimension Rose is getting better and Michel opens the overview looking down at me * I keep walking. After school ended I walk down to pool * hmm where's Hiroki *then I head locker door open * oh * she walks out in a tight swimsuit then she wears I start gawking she smirks "sorry I was late I had to find another swimsuit but instead I stick with this tight swimsuit hope you don't mind " " N-Not all" Michel see on girls and see my eyes gawking at her tight swimsuit she rushes rest of girl to watch me. As for others they do same but with anger " good now go do five laps " I move to pool and start I finishes and hang on " good now * just as she was going to finish hear breast burst out with not tear I couldn't help the stare * o my I hope this doesn't distract you " " ahh not not all " Michel speaks" I see the reason why he didn't want to go there " " yeah it's so exposed " said Kyo " aww no fair I wanted to do that" said Bunny Michael gets up " how far is Rose Kyo " " she fine but be back on her feet in three days " Michel sighs looks at girls than me " let's hope he won't be violated " looks at me " s-so what next * tries not to look but can't " " well let's try some tactics " * I hope this doesn't go wrong way * " o- ok " Hiroki gets in water and doesn't try to put back her breast back in suit " let's practice on how long you can hold ur breath " she moves close and place my head between her breast. Hikari get furious and attacks something Sayaka " I see reason why he can't stay long on in there poor Eric " Itsumi sees and gets sad and anger face " that was supposed to be me " " well it's not too late they haven't violated him yet but one getting near." " how much longer before we get him " " just three more days ". I get up when blushing Hiroki smiles with smirk " not bad I think that it for today " " yeah " I get up change and walk outside * I was right it was a bad feeling I am scared for tomorrow * I look at Sky * well the sun is saying up there bit longer let's hope none pay visit. Well at least I don't need help with my study's then that would be bad thing * I arrive at home drop my stuff down and take my computer and lay on couch*ahh well at least there no other dimension lef-* as I was about to finish I saw a new game Burokku Girls from creators of Time Tenshi * do I dare* I look at * I do * as I was about to buy I heard knocking * I guess there not giving up* I walk to door as I left my laptop Michel sees what I going to buy she calls the rest and they came " Michel what's going on " Saids Kyo " he has another game in mind to buy play " " what's that " Saids bunny " it's Burokku Girls from our own creators " everyone Gasps " have you tried stopping him " I am trying " I open door and see both of them " hi Eric my we come in " " yeah you can let me do something quickly you can walk in it's going to be short " I go to my laptop and close it " Michael sighs " well he not buying the game for bit we can breath " " Michel " ask Kyo " what will happen if he buys game " " well that will mean we have a bigger threat to worry cause there more of them than us and they have weapons " " oh " i walk back to them " so what doing here " " well since you have been gone so we want to spent time with u " " ok then " I turn around then I heard some clothes fall off I turn around and see both girls in sexy tight hot clothes " ahh~~~ " Hiroki smirks " like what you see " Meiko looks embarrassed but then gives off smirk " I..I-love it " in another dimension they can't help but watch in anger and slightly sad back in my dimension the girl get close and till they body's press against mine they took off my t-shirt and my pants and then my boxers " o my " smirks and start to both stroke I moan. They speed up I moan louder then Hiroki get on top of me and pushes down on my dick inside her and she move up down she moan add I Hiroki get off and Meiko does same. We keep going and switching positions then I came inside them and fall asleep. I woke when sun is rising see the girls holding me I smile and reach for my computer I open and click on steam and see a sale I go through and find the game earlier then something pops " Sakura spirit " * hmm looks interesting I click and look at then I was interested I click to buy. In others dimension Akian felt a unbalanced action in spirit realm "Akian! " Sayaka runs to her helps her up Akian looks at me seeing buying Sakura spirit she runs and say " don't Eric don't. In other Michel sees Burokku game she does same but I don't hear and buy them Akian faints while Michel falls on keens. Sayaka throws water at her she revives and gets up open spirit realm to my place * go in we can't wait longer just go * with no hesitation Yuzuki, Sayaka, and Hikari run in realm enter portal in other Michael gets up and turns time window open" we need to grab Eric before those other girls get your gear on and go we can't lose him " every girl gets ready even Michel they jump in as for control Teshi is controlling it. As for me I heard two loud booms sounds * oh no * I look * o great I brought to more games in the dimension split * I get up gently without waking other I changed and wake others up they got dressed and left I left also but in different way and hide * what I am I doing I can't help to resist *i heard crash I look nothing then I felt something that was not normal thing i try to move but it hardens quickly but I make in time I look down * is that pink slime I quickly open my computer and see one girls a pink slime girl I close it and look up and see the girl I jump " ahh slime spirit " girl spoke " my u look cuter up close " she moves close bring her slime to capture me than a bow arrow comes and stops the girl * stay away from him u slimy creature * Sayaka , Yuzuki, and Hikari stand in front of me " slime girl mention my name " I take guess that u know these girls Eric " " ahh yes" then a another crash came down but I know that sound then three more girls walk in front one speaks " Eric we miss u " i tug on my shirt " he belongs with us " Sayaka " no us " slime girl smirks and in shadows i saw two kans hun walk up next her * this not going to be-* as I was going to to finished I felt sharp blade against me I look over my shoulder see two samurai girls I leap in middle of all of them fighting over to see who going to have me I can them go back forth saying" no he ours. Not ours" and they eventually start to fight as I sand in middle * everyone here expected* then three fire blazing balls hit ground in triangle around me * just as I speak I need to get out of this battle zone * I start to dart then I was caught in a slime " hehe I got u now " she moves closer but I get wipe around my waist and takes me out of her slime " He not going with u *said Kyo " nor you * Sayaka pulls her bow and fires arrow to get me out there grasp and she fly in and grabs in air and flies away. Rest of girls saw this action and run after and one of them fires " incoming " Sayaka doges but one fires making Sayaka dropping me I fall " Ahhh " then I look were I was crashing down into it was a pool " o thing going to hurt " I brace for impact" I hit water hard and made me unconscious. Meiko and Hiroki were in pool as they saw me crash they dive in to grab me as I was floating a dimension portal open up sucking me and two into. Sayaka flies back where she drop me and Hikari Yuzuki were up there two they dive in but Yuzuki tried to defend them off as the other two dove after. Yuzuki was kick out of there way but was too late the dimension close and all them ran off quickly before one fights. Michel calls Teshi " Teshi where is Eric now " " he back in the beach area " " makes us go there " alright " Teshi adjusted their next destination but he calls back * Michel we can't the time window is overheating you girls need to come back and change its cooling " alright Teshi " he open window and grab them back. In dimension we crash in ocean water " Hiroki are u ok " " yeah I am are u " " yeah we need grab him out * they grab me out and drag me on sand they felt my pulse " he alright here" Meiko throws and bucket of water at me. I revive " what who where " I see Hiroki and Meiko and kiss them both " thanks for saving me " they smile " your welcome " and they kiss me back . I look at surroundings and see the bay and then two figures " oh no " one figures come close and has angry expression " hi Ayumi " " Eric what are these two girls doing on u" " ahh well it's a " Hiroki speaks " because he ours, not yours " *oh no* when Ayumi hears answer she gets furious " Eric Devine Punishment!" " Wait Ayumi don't oww * She goes and grabs my ear and takes me away the girls follow as I left Sayaka and Hikari burst through the dimension portal and landing in sand " back here again " Sayaka gets up and helps Hikari " they are not far they left two minutes ago " " alright Sayaka what should we do " " I don't know Hikari after incident we got be highly alert who knows what those spirit up to " they shove off . As me and Ayumi walk back to hotel when she still holding on my ear others stay back we enter the room and Momoka sees me with Ayumi she jumps with happiness " Eric your back Ayumi why are u holding his ear " " cause it his divine punishment " " why are u punishing him " " well I caught him with two girls around him and kissing in front of me " " Eric is that true " " well " Ayumi pulls my ear " tell us whole truth " " Ow alright after I got captured I was just relaxing and playing my computer then I went swimming I swim for bit I got out I forgot my towel so I went to grab it till I was grab by other made noise causing rest go after then I fell in another dimension where u saw the two girls I tried to run and hide but failed then I was punished by doing twenty laps in pool. They began teasing me then they came over and.." She pulls my ear " then what " " ow we had sex." There eyes light in shock and sadness and I heard Momoka " I was supposed to be his first " Ayumi re-focus and pulls more " than what " " I went on my laptop and bought two new games which came crashing down and surprising me and trying to capture me to come with them I avoid then rest came causing into battlefield to take me but I grab fly in air and got loss falling into pool with girl and I ended up here " " that all " " yes plz I beg u Ayumi let go " she lets go " thank u now can I go back to others and find them a place to stay " Ayumi gets more angry " No u can't for now on your staying with us " " but" " no do u want other divine punishment " I go quiet and go to deck and look down Ayumi goes in room while Momoka is still shock and I can still hear her " I want to be his first " in low quite way. As for Meiko and Hiroki they look up at me and see me and call" Eric " " hu " I look down and see them " are u coming down " " no I can't " " why" " well " then I heard " Eric come inside and close door " " sorry " I leave them and enter room " you nee-" as I could finished Momoka lungs at me " umf " and Momoka kisses my lips with lot passion " I not giving up " I kiss back also. Ayumi sees us " Momoka!" Momoka gets up " o come on Ayumi u know u want to kiss him " Ayumi blushes than runs and kisses me " yes I do " she kisses me more. She stops " I love it " they both smile " so did we ". Hrs went by and I went to lay in bed * well today was great but sad though good part I kisses both girls other hand I can't go by others * I get up and stretch and change * well looks like they will be sleeping in for bit I should write them a note * I write note " Ayumi and Momoka I went to beach alone I didn't want to disturb u two so I will been on beach when u wake up from Eric " I place note on my bed and walk out. As I was walking I heard couple footsteps I turn and see Meiko and Hiroki they grasp their arms around me " ahh my two cute girls how I miss u " they both smile and kiss my lips " we have miss u more so what are doing alone " " well the others sleep in and I came down here " " oh" yeah do you two want to go swimming?" They smile wide " yeah we do " where would u like to go the bay or pool " " the pool " " alright then " we walk to the hotel's pool. Hiroki and Meiko went in pool as for me I watch them they challenge each other beat who go to do something with me and I enjoy it. I gently lay back in my chair and close my eyes till I felt two hands on my shoulders and moved in massaging way make me sleepy then I heard a voice " Eric!" I open my eyes seeing Meiko and Hiroki with mad expression " Eric who is she " I look and see Momoka " Momoka what are u doing " O I woke up to wake u up till I saw note saying that your at beach so I got ready went down then I saw u relaxing by pool watching these girls made me jealous so I went behind u and gave you a massage but got caught " I was about to speak till Meiko spoke" he spend all day yesterday with u now our turn " after Meiko said that they both move in close to me and put there arms around me Momoka start to cry and i take action quick " Momoka I get u ice cream then till sunset I spend time with u " she smiles " alright Eric " she kisses my head and walks off " that better. I relax "so girls do want a swimming challenge with me " they nod I get up and went in the pool " alright ready " they line up " on your mark get set go " they launch off and I also lunch I swim fast and see Hiroki first I try my best as we hit finished line I end up second. " do u girl ever stop ending up in tie " I laugh softly girls smiled at me but they get little mad at each other and talk on how Meiko should win or Hiroki should have, I intervene " enough you two let's just relax and enjoy the day * I put my arms around them and they move in close and I smile and look at sky and see a line of light go through sky * I guess Sayaka and Hikari are here well there not in rush take there time * I relax till I heard a foot step behind my head at first I though is just and regular person talk to another but nope I was wrong I felt something that grab my ear I open my eyes and scream in pain " Oww " " I thought I told u forbidden to see these girls " then I realized who it was " Ayumi it's not what you think " right as Ayumi was going to reply Meiko sand up " hey u don't have to keep grabbing Eric ear we are just relaxing in pool we are not doing anything " * oh boy this not going end well with these two * Ayumi replies back " I know Eric since childhood I know what going to happen in his pervert minded " I speak " in your dimension that u know that and I-" I was halted then grab my Hiroki and kiss right in front of them both" even if Eric has perverted mind all boys do and some of us girls like that especially me" Ayumi was frozen up after Hiroki said that then she unfrozen, she got angry expression and grab both my ears * " oww " perverted mind or not he's ours not yours in our dimension " as Ayumi said that Hiroki gets out and grabs me places me in both Hiroki and Meiko arms right in her face then speaks " if u want him u going to try harder take him away from us " " it's on" *In my knowledge of Ayumi I never expected that to happen *. Ayumi storms off and as Hiroki and Meiko well " now that bitch is gone we are not going let you out our site " I look over at sun in dissents I saw Momoka she darted off * well this is going to be interesting. As the day went on I went to special cliffs eye view and look out at sun as it setting and I slowly talk to my self " a beautiful sunset beautiful as all the girls I see and love and each girl has they own nickname Ayumi is the hot sun full of love that burns for me Momoka the blooming red rose the smell of Rose are sweet beautiful and hard not to resisted, Meiko the beautiful mermaid her passion her talent that show her beauty and yet so hypothesizing that u can't lay eye off, Hiroki the sneaky snake her ways to per swayed me are undetectable and are so alluring-" as I was talking I heard voice " aww how sweet what is mine" I jump and look and saw Sayaka " Sayaka did u hear all of it " yeah and I want to know mi-, oww" " and also mine" "Hikari how did u to finally found me " we already did " " then why didn't u pop in " " because of her she wanted to study u on what u do in another dimension and as we saw u" I stop them " you don't have to say it I-" I stopped when something made me sleepy and I pass out " Eric! Hikari stay alert I think someone or something is going to take him" a mysterious voice " well looks like Eric has some protesters " Hikari " who are u what do want with him " " to take him with us" out of nowhere a shot of pink slime hits Hikari and hardens keeps her on spot " SAYAKA!" " how so weak helpless " another slime shot fires and hits Sayaka and pins her to tree and a slime girl walks up and grabs me " wait till I get out of this " I don't think so " me and the slime girl vanished and slime melts off. Sayaka gets up and helps her partner " what was that Hikari " " I don't know Sayaka but what matters that thing has Eric and we need to get him before others do" Sayaka nods and they make portal and go through however they didn't close it. After some days Meiko, Hiroki, Ayumi, and Momoka got worried went off to find me instead they found portal and Meiko and Hiroki know what happens they push Ayumi and Momoka away went through portal close it and said one thing " Eric going to be ours " then portal closes. In Time Tenshi dimension girls were about to go through time window to get me however Tenshi halts them Michel speaks " what's matter Tenshi " " Michel we have a problem " " oh what is that " " well Michael it appears that Eric is not in the beach dimension anymore and none in others " " oh that really big problem " Michel grabs the pad from Tenshi and does a quick scan of any new locations and time and they did " there he is " Tenshi looks at location and gets a worry look " Tenshi is everything alright " " yeah it is Michael but the location he is at the people in that time I have a dislike to newcomers cause of spirits so be careful down there " " we will Tenshi " " Alright then let's get going " Tenshi walks to controls and starts up he puts his hand on switch " good luck " he pulls switch down and time window takes girls away. In the vortex, girls are quite till one speaks " let's hope we get Eric before other do " " yeah let's hope " they arrive at the destination. As for me I wake up in a village mansion I look around and talk to myself " I'm in Sakura spirit now this won't be bad I hope " I get up and look outside and enjoy view " ah I remember this view " then I heard and voice " welcome back Eric " I turn around and see Maeko and she run to me and fall on ground " Eric, I miss u soo much " " I miss u to Maeko " and a voice calls behind Maeko " well I guess my little sister miss u " I look and see Machiko " yeah she did and don't tell me u miss me too " and as I said that she comes running to me and joins Maeko " yes soo much too " smiles and kisses both them " so how did I end up here " " well u were brought here by Sakura " " oh " yeah she told us to keep you here with us and others " " why did she say that " " she said there were other girls after u " my eyes light up * others * " ok well I glad to be back here with u too love girls " they smile and hug me " so were others " " oh there in village " " ok can I get up and see them or u lovey girls won't " they both giggle and get off I stand and walk out. Hikari and Sayaka arrived at new place " so this were Eric been taken to its very old and yet strange feeling " " Sayaka whatever this place is is not normal place whatever that thing was it has him and there probably more so let go-" as Hikari was going to finish a flash of light appears " what is it Hikari " " the Time Teshi girls are here but won't last long from this world let's get move on " . I go to village and look for other girls and as I was I walking I saw one of them training * let's get creative hehe * I walk slowly and behind her " say Narumi try practicing on some real then dummy " I will not only if ..." Goes quiet " if only what " it's none of your business " Alright u ask for this " * I place my hand on her shoulder and flip her not in any pain * " What the-" * looks at me * " E-Eric is that really u " who else " as said that I felt a sharp end pressing my back and I hear " who are and what did u do to Narumi " Ahh Miyo " her eyes light up " how do u know my name who are u " remember this "* I quickly grab blade without pain and flip her land her next to Narumi " miss me " Eric " yup " they grab me and bring them in there arms and hugs me close " we miss u " " I miss u too " from afar there were two figures in woods and they were mad. I get up and help Narumi and Miyo up " where have u been Eric we were worried and sad when u didn't came back we even ask Maeko and Machiko to know we're u are and we got answer u move to another game " place my hand back of my head " hehe well I can't stick with one game " from afar they were eavesdropping and whispered " we know there more but how many did he go " other replies " who cares let's listen " I was explaining what happened from past days and now seems like month or two " we won't let anyone take u away from here "when Miyo finished I heard a voice " that what u think " * oh no not now * I look and see Hikari and Sayaka * oh hi Hikari and Sayaka been long time since u were only ones that found me first ehh " yeah it has and it will be last " says Hikari " you are coming with us and no one will take u " says Sayaka then I push backwards then Narumi and Miyo steps in front " no he not he staying here with us if u want him u have to go through us " I hope Time Tenshi girls don't show * " alright then * Hikari sends first attack and Miyo blacks it with her sword then Sayaka fires her bow arrow and it's block my Narumi " he not going with u he staying here " no he not " Miyo pulls back her sword and cuts Hikari cloths " ahh " she strikes back and her clothes regenerate Narumi pushes Sayaka to ground and hits her head and she loses a clear site making everything all blurry. Hikari is impressed on how Miyo hasn't lose footing but keeps fighting till Narumi charges at her pushing her to ground and loses her weapon gets up " haha is that best u got " she moves her hands making magic spell but before she cast it another force of magic hits her and makes her vision same as Sayaka. Narumi looks and sees Maeko " Maeko !" " it's nothing " I quickly intervene " stop for memories that we can do later now we need to get moving there still another coming " they nod and head to Maeko and Machiko place . As for Hikari and Sayaka they regain their site " that was unexpected but now where did they went off to " now no time to talk we need move before Time Tenshi girls arrive . They also ran off as for two figures " come on Meiko we need to follow " alright Hiroki " they go also. However the Time Tenshi girls have arrived " Michel this place looks very beautiful and yet old are u sure this place" it's is but we need to look deeper and more vigilant " Loud noise of battle Michel stops " do hear those loud noises we are near come on " the girls went to source and found the battle but we have just run off so have Hikari and Sayaka " Rose go scout ahead to give us a lead of their direction " Rose did what she said. As for Sayaka " hold up Hikari " she stops " what is it " Sayaka pulls her bow and fires causing the motion of rose to run off " dam it there here and following us we can't let them follow " what should we do Sayaka " get them off our tracks " she pulls four arrows fires them in air and cause a small fire to blind their site " run now Hikari " without hesitation they ran far out off there rang and small fire goes out " Michel they know where he is but now we don't know where " alright then let's move . As for us we arrive at Maeko and Machiko house and I fall on couch " thank u Miyo , Narumi and Maeko they nod " what were those girls " they are my guardian angles from another game " oh but what about u said there another " that's another game and they are bit more harder and more but I haven't see them yet " as I was laying all girls kiss me I was shocked " what was that for " for staying with us " hehe well for now we have take some protection causes from finding me " Maeko stands up " I know a spell to hide us in plain sight " but what about us " u will do your everyday activities and I will visit you " but what if we see or notice anyone of girls " tell me then we can continue from there but to tell this girls u saw ones here others " I pull out a picture of time Tenshi girls then i turn them into this time " there these girls u need to look out for " I point to each of them " Michel darker red hair and taller , rose a blond yet looks may deceive she smart and know how to act and finally Kyo a very active girl with blue hair and be careful out there " Miyo grabs pic " we will come on Narumi let's go " they both leave" if u don't mind girls I need to rest " I turn my head and rest . Machiko whispers " let go Maeko let him give his rest " alright sis " they leave and as said Maeko cast spell over house. * I wonder how the other girls are doing without me * I close my eyes and rest. As I was sleeping I was hit by something small I woke up and saw it was a smartphone than it ring I answer " hello" hi Eric so finally buy watch dogs " my eyes light up "badboy17" ah so u do know " how did u get this phone to me "oh you're not only one experiencing dimension split so that how" oh so why are u calling me" oh just want to get my number one client and plus to give u phone u probably now hacking tools " yeah I do " well then that settled bye" the call ends and I go back to rest .In Sakura beach Ayumi and Momoka are together but with sad minds and depression " poor Eric I really miss him now " Momoka looks at ocean with tears in her eyes " me too I miss him " Ayumi holds Momoka and tears fall from her eyes too. With their tears makes puddle and a portal forms and a fox like girl comes out and goes by them " he's ok you too he misses u too " both girls look back and see a fox girl Momoka speaks " he really does I'm Akina fox spirit I know your person Eric come now let's get up and get out here " Akina walks back to their tear pool and goes in " don't be scared your safe " without a fear they enter portal and come out to Different place " welcome to Sakura Santa " the girls look around and see beautiful shiny snow " wow is this one of other places that Eric played and enter Akian gives a little sigh " yeah it is but now let me introduce you to others " she pulls Ayumi and Momoka inside a shrine " let me introduce you to Santa claus, and Itsumi " Ayumi looks at Santa " u are not real Santa " of course I am I'm just one of his many daughters " if u are real one then what did u gave me for my Christmas present " o I gave u superhero comics " Ayumi gets a shock of surprise " alright Santa what did u gave me for my present " Momoka ask " oh I gave u a doll for something to keep Eric with u when he's not around or gone " she gets shocked as well. Akian interrupts them " ok before we do Christmas question all day we are here for one thing and that's Eric Itsumi walks up yeah I want to show them that Eric belongs with us and me mostly " Ayumi and Momoka get furious " who says that Eric should belong to u than us " because us don't give devon punishment and get tease constantly " there intersection rise " ok that enough we all want Eric but right now he stuck " Akain makes a huge portal of all the locations from my steam games " right there in Sakura spirit along with others " others Momoka ask " yes others Sakura swim club , time Teshi and Sakura angles however there nothing major at moment it's but " Akian pushes the dimension I was in and shows what's going on " everyone looks and sees Maeko, Machiko and me at there home " nothing bad is going on just resting and view watching so Eric is protected by spell casters and sword defense " points to Miyo and Narumi " these two will never give up a fights involving Eric " so how are we going to get him back " that problem we actually don't know and we are running out of time cause the Teshi girls and the angle girls are very Harding search " Ayumi barges in just let us go in and retrieve him since they haven't seen us " Akina thinks " alright but be careful there are many dangers stuff out there " Akian widens the portal for them and let's them go in " Akian u seem worried " yeah I am Itsumi what scares me that Burokku girls haven't shown up at all and this place " zoom out and goes to the located world " whatever that place is it's scary let's just watch Ayumi and Momoka " Akina looks at them. Ayumi and Momoka arrive at world Momoka looks around " beautiful place " yeah it is now let's go that way " she points to direction and they both head forwarded and stumble to something strange " we must be on right path base on that long line of burned grass let's keep moving " they went forward and saw Narumi and Miyo and Ayumi whispers " we are at place let's go " they stealthy pass them and see the mansion. I get up and walk to window edge and look at my phone I activated it and as I did a new pair of clothes appear I look at myself " I look like Aiden Pearce haha nice " then I saw white digital lines hit six people and show them " Narumi recently trained good for u Narumi, Miyo on guard patrol well that good " I look on my left and hits them " Maeko gathering fruit , Machiko carrying basket must be for Maeko " I look at my right and I was shocked " Ayumi and Momoka but how " then my phone detects two more people " Meiko and Hiroki oh no" the door opens and Meiko and Hiroki sand in front of me " hi girls " hi Eric " they say in very romanticly * oh no * then Ayumi and Momoka come behind me and grab me " Eric we-" they both look at Meiko and Hiroki " u two " they walk in front and get in fighting stance " your not taken him away this time " with all the noise Narumi, Miyo , Maeko and Machiko come up to us and they yelled " What going on up her-" they all look and get in fighting stance as well " you won't take him from us too "* how can this get worse * without hesitation two people come crashing throw roof and it was Sayaka and Hikari * yup it can * Miyo and Narumi look at them back for another defeat u two angles " they respond try us " as they answer they charge at them breaking through house into yard and began fight with all the noise the time Teshi girls go to source and see them fighting and joy in * o great everyone is here what else can happ-* before I finish my sentence Momoka grabs me with her iron grip and bring me close to them " he ours " they ran and Meiko, Hiroki , Meako and Machiko go after as well and I was grab back and forth till I was toss to wall in pain in Sakura Santa they watch battle " Akina do something " I'm thinking I got it Eric phone has all hacking powers it can also make portals " Akina create app sends to my phone and Saids portal creator " this better work " as it installing Michel contacts Teshi " Teshi opens time window so we can take them " are you sure that good idea " just do it " he does what Teshi Saids the time window start I look * oh come on it's done * I hit the button and cause the window to close " Michel we got problem someone hack our time window " what impossible " no it's true I can trace the hack and it's Eric phone get his phone so we can end this or you'll be stuck there " alright " Michel runs to us and I notice * oh no time to use app * I click on it and a portal forms and sucks me, Ayumi and Momoka " hold on " as I look at battle I open another and takes Sayaka and Hikari " I'm sorry but it's for u own good " there portal closes and I re hack the time window and it grabs the time girls back. As our portal closes we pick up speed and we go crashing through Sakura Santa I hit ground and pass out and my phone hack deactivates taken the clothes off leaving rest was on before " the girls look " ERIC!" They run to me and hold me close " it's fine now your safe now. As for Sayaka and Hikari they traveled through portal and crashed " ahh this never get old " Sayaka stands up looks around " this place is different from all others " " yeah it is" Hikari stands up but falls backwards " ahh " " Hikari !" Sayaka goes down where she fall" oww " Hikari lands on hard ground " Hikari are u alright " helps her up and looks in small room and in front chest " let's take look " as they heading to chest a bell jingles " what was that " a small giggle echoes " alright who here with us " a cat-like girl walks out shadows " this chest isn't for you so you should leave or u want fight " razor sharp claws show " challenge accepted " Hikari pulls out her blade and Sayaka pulls out bow. Hikari swings her sword and stripes her clothes off and defeat her " I believe it's our treasure now " hmp go head * looks angry * Sayaka opens treasure and finds gems " well excellent goods " they gather all and walk off And as they came out two figures walk up a fox-like girl and a Knight like girl they notice them and knight girl pulls her sword out "stop right there " "Ceri easy " ok Yomi " Yomi do you know what are they " I don't know these are different type monsters " what did u say Hikari get angry and reaches for her sword and pulls out " Yomi back off I got this Creri pulls her out and Sayaka pull her bow. Ceri unless triple slash on Sayaka and her clothes ripped but regenerate " that remarkable * Hikari unless her sword stun Ceri she strikes back and sends a capturing spell that captured both of them " these creatures are not from here let's head back i need to talk to these girls " " alright Yomi ". Sayaka and Hikari woke in their individual cell right next to each other " Sayaka are u ok " yeah fine you Hikari " I'm fine also " looks around * " I wonder what else has Eric haven't played in long time " " Me too but like what he said he finds what games interest him and lucky for us we found us to play " yeah it's hard not to love and resist him " footsteps walk downstairs " here comes the fox " yomi walks down and walk up to them Hikari speaks " what do you want fox " yomi pulls out a chair and sits in it " I want to know who you are what you are and why you came here " listen here fox I'm not going to tell " Sayaka interrupts " we are guardian angels " SAYAKA! " " what Hikari I want to get out of here and reach to Eric more than you do " Hikari gets mad yomi listens " so you two are guardian angels ok but why did you came here " we didn't have choice a portal was formed and suck us in we have been traveling through portal to portal try to grab someone special too the both of us but we have been succeeding but failing at same time." Oh why is that so " well this special person has many more people who love him and want him and we want him too " so your relationship with this person is a love relationship between the both you " " yeah we formed a harem with him " yomi eyes were shocked " and others as well " both Hikari and Sayaka nod " oh wow so who is this special someone " Hikari gave Sayaka the look " alright I guess I will leave you two " yomi walks to stairs then Sayaka speaks " no wait it's Eric " then yomi gets an angry look but hides it walks back down " you know him " Sayaka ask " yomi sighs " yes I do but for short time he played us for little time till he didn't and I investigate and found he got another game " Hikari and Sayaka look at each other's " what was it he bought " I didn't see but I saw game called Sakura Santa I thought it was that " Sayaka look at Hikari " Akina " yomi eyes perk when they said that " how do you that name " well like we said we travel through many portals and one portal had a fox girl name Akina do you know her" " yeah she was my friend " than yomi went quiet than thought of an idea" hey you I will let you out but if only you can bring me too on your next portal travel with my servant " ok fox you got deal but I hope you know way to travel us there " oh I do " yomi opens cells and other two came out " let's get move on ". Yomi, Hikari , and Sayaka walk out jail and meet Ceri " Yomi did these two sassy guardian angels accept your offer " no Ceri we are going to help them get back to their realm " alright whatever you want Yomi " let's head to library " Yomi pull out warp stone and we arrive at library " wow this huge library " yes Sayaka this place holds many many spells you can learn and master " Yomi walks and pulls out dimension book " ah here it is " Yomi cast spell and huge portal forms " there now which one is Eric in " " this one " Sayaka picks the one and it zooms and see me , Momoko , Ayumi , Santa, Itsumi, and Akina. there he is and I guess they won't give him up like you too " Sayaka and Hikari nod. Yomi thinks and gets an idea " hey girls since we are here in the library let's study some spells and abilities to help you get Eric in your hands " both, look at each other than look at books " alright that can work " the girls go into a different section and pull out books. Yomi looks at portal then Ceri speaks " so what are we going to do with him " Ceri get your sword out we are going in " but what about them * points at others " they will fall now let's go before angel girls comeback " alright let's go " Ceri and Yomi go through portal. I slowly wake " ug my head " I look around and see 5 girls hugging me " Eric you are wake " Momoko " hugs me tight with her iron grip " I miss my silly Eric " Momoko press my head to her body then Ayumi pries Momoko grip " Everytime " oh come on Ayumi u want hug him too " hey you're not only one who wants to hold him too " Itsumi shouts as the rest girls fight and force grabs me and a sharp blade press my neck " HELP ME " as I shouted the girls stop fighting and head where i am " ERIC " well well it's been very long time hasn't Akina " Yomi stands behind Ceri " Yomi it's has been I see you found yourself another lackey to protect you " Yomi gets mad " Ceri " yes I Yomi " Ceri pulls her blade " WAIT!" Ceri stops " what do you want Yomi " what I want haha I want revenge from Eric for killing my entire party of monsters to regain my dungeon " ahh look I'm sorry for killing them I'm bad at those RPG games " Ceri press harder " ahh " plz Yomi don't " yeah plz don't do it " Santa begs " nope " Yomi gives single and Ceri pulls her blade and cut my throat " NOOOO!" Everyone shouted and fall on there knees and starts to cry " now is time for all to go " Yomi cast spell that force everyone back into their own world. I slowly and dazzle grab my phone " hey Yomi " she looks and sees my phone " goodbye " I hit it and force them back into the world and grab Sayaka and Hikari in her own world and for me back into my world.


End file.
